Spectacular SpiderMan
by Mimick
Summary: My second attempt at writing the post Onslaught, pre-Heroes Roborn/Retrun era with Ben Reilly as Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

_Ben Reilly, the beguiled clone of Peter Parker finds himself as the sole Spider-Man. With the powers of super-strength, super-agility, enhanced dexterity, super-stamina, enhanced durability, and an early warning danger-sense, Ben Reilly must bear great responsibility with his great power!_

_The Spectacular Spider-Man Chapter One: "New Lessons, Shattered Lives"_

_Written By Mick Edwards_

_-SSM- _

Ben crawled to the highest point of Four Freedoms Plaza, he looked down at his home – New York City. Reconstruction had been going on for months since the defeat of Onslaught, the attack of the Sentinels under his command, and the loss of many great heroes. Ben wore a new variation of his costume, it contained the famous color-scheme, but the chest symbol was smaller, the web pattern was smaller. His gloves and boots were completely blue. The big red spider returned on the back of his uniform, it was no longer a large spider, but it was shaped like an actual spider and was not quite as big as the old one. His mask remained the same. The Daily Grind was a goner, so Ben had to look for new work. He received a job with the new Stark Enterprises that went through a reorganization. Led by Virginia Potts, with her vice president James Rhodes, and chairman Vincent Germane Stark – the half-brother of Anthony Stark, the former Invincible Iron Man. Vincent remained over seas, living in England where he set up his own company. Germane Inc. A military weapons developer for anyone who could pay his price. Vincent was a genius, like his half-brother. Yet, he had less experience, was prone to act impulsively, and did not have Tony's work ethic. Upon being found through Tony's will, and given position as chairman of the board, Vincent brought much needed new ideas into the company. Stark brand ideas. His designs were more practical, less flamboyant than Tony's, and were known their simplicities.

Ben worked as a researcher in the bio-chemistry lab, his job to work on the new medical division that Virginia insisted the company needed. Since he could log his own hours, Ben spent his time as Spider-Man and working nights on the tasks of creating software that speed up the process of creating new drugs to combat cancer, HIV, etc.

The city still had areas that were not nearly complete. Ben leaped off Four Freedoms Plaza, firing a web-line and swinging through the city. He saw construction workers in all the desolated areas. He saw former Avengers helping with the rebuilding. Ben considered aiding them, he didn't. He knew some did not trust him implicitly. That lack of trust made him feel like an outsider, just like when he roamed the country. Returning to Stark Enterprises, he logged himself in after changing. He knew that getting lost in his work would help ease his depression.

-SSM-

Natasha Romanov stood in the ruins of Avengers Mansion, Dane Whitman, Bill Foster, Wanda Maximoff, and Pietro Maximoff were with her. They mourned the loss of the Avengers. All of them wore their trademark costumes. Preparing to leave, they found Vincent Stark standing at the door, a smile on his face. Vincent had graying blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sharp black suit. He walked in the midst of them, and looked around.

"The world needs the Avengers," said Vincent with his British accent. His mother was a British starlet, a girlfriend of Howard Stark prior to Howard meeting Maria. He is two years older than Tony, forty-two years of age. Natasha pressed her slender finger against Vincent's chest, an angry look on her face.

"We lost friends, loved ones, and comrades, how dare YOU come here!"

Vincent raised his hands, "Listen, I know all that."

He looked at each one of the remaining Avengers. "You five can be the founders of a new team, I can provide the funding."

Pietro got in Vincent's face, his speed making him a relative blur. "Why should we trust _you_?"

"Because," said Vincent with a sly smile. "I can provide you with a new headquarters, transportation, and nearly limitless resources."

Bill rubbed his chin, "He makes an interesting point."

"How can you say that?" asked Wanda with her hands on her hips. "He is a weapons manufacturer for terrorists!"

"I may be that," said Vincent. "Answer yourself this, how will you continue without funding, without the equipment?"

"In fact, would you really let this legacy die?"

The five former Avengers looked at one another, Natasha crossed her arms.

"I think I speak on behalf of all of us, we have three conditions."

Vincent chuckled. "Of course, let's do business."

-SSM-

Much hoopla went through the city, the news networks reported a new Avengers team being formed, one of the images showed the new headquarters, the Pavilion. A massive complex located on a thirty thousand ton sea platform with artificial flora, a solar generator, two hydro-electric generators, and a plasma turbine generator. The Pavilion contained living quarters, a training room, a medical lab, a strategy room, lavatories, kitchen, gymnasium, swimming pool, press room for holding press conferences. The sub-levels that lay below sea level contained five foxfire sub-orbital capable jets with defensive weapons, super-sonic flight, GPS, radar, sonar, med-bay, and light-ray communications systems capable of sending video and audio at light speeds enabling vast distance communication. Ben was contacted through a promotional banner that was situated on the Daily Bugle.

He walked in seeing Natasha in a revamped version of her uniform, an African American he had never met before, a Jewish man and woman who looked similar, and a man in knight armor.

"Welcome, Spider-Man."

"What was that message for me about?" he asked.

"We are rebuilding the Avengers, I know that you used to have reserve membership."

"Yeah, I did," Ben lied. "Are you guys asking me to rejoin?"

"Yes, but we will be working independently of the government under the purview of new SHIELD program."

"That's good, I think." Ben rubbed his head, he felt out of place.

"I want to know if you will either take membership on the main team, or the reserve team?"

"Who is on the main team?" he asked.

"Me, Dane Whitman also known as Black Knight, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff – Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch." Natasha pointed at the African American. "And Bill Foster, Giant Man."

Ben lowered his head, "I appreciate the offer...I just don't know if I'm cut out for teams..."

"Then take reserve membership, you will only be called in extreme situations."

Ben nodded his head. "Ok."

"Now, if you will join us, we need to pick a sixth member of the main team."

"Um, should I be in this meeting?"

"Normally, no, but since you have met some of the heroes we will be looking at – we could use your advice."

Natasha, Ben, and the others went into the strategy room, a dossier of available superheroes cataloged by SHIELD played on the holographic screen. The images of Richard Kirk Ryder (Nova), Nita Prentiss (Namorita), Samantha Kayla Dunbar (Failsafe), Suzanne Lauren Sherman (Savia, formerly Ultra-Girl), Troy Jason Rollins (Aegis), Tyrone Darien Johnson (Cloak), Tandy Gabriela Bowen (Dagger), Rina Hadi Patel (Timeslip), Rafael Del Carago (Helix), John Keith Aman (Prince of Orphans), Brunnhilda (Valkyrie), Marc Andrew Spector (Moon Knight), Paul Leo Provenzano (Vest), Elizabeth Jane 'Betsy' Braddock (Psylocke), Christopher Patrick Powell (Darkhawk), Julia Eugenia Cornwall Carpenter (Ariadne), Jessica Miriam Drew (Spider-Woman), Beta Ray Thor (ally of Thor, and the one of remaining beings with powers of the Aesir), Lucas James Cage (Luke Cage, formerly Power Man II and Carl James Lucas), Daniel Thomas Rand K'ai (Iron Fist), Miranda Casey Rand K'ai (Formerly Death-Sting), Kadri Nada Sabah (Desert Eagle), Calvin Montgomery Rankin (Mimic), Victoria Paisley Starr (Shooting Star), Drew Lamont Daniels (Texas Twister), and Aaron Garvin Stack (Machine Man).

"Which ones should join our main ranks, and our reserve ranks?" Natasha looked to Ben, but was addressing everyone.

"I don't recognize too many of these faces, but I know that Cloak, Dagger, and Ariadne are good people."

Wanda looked briefly at Ben, then at the dossiers. "I've met Paul Provenzano, he was nothing more than a mobster, though he claims to be reformed, but I think it is only because he is attracted to me."

"He's also a pig," said Natasha. "I have met him too."

"Suzanne, or Savia as she calls herself would bring a lot of power to the team," said Bill.

"She is inexperienced," said Dane. "We could put work into her, but she could also be a liability."

"We need the power," said Pietro. "With She-Hulk, Hercules, Thor dead, and no Iron Man – I think we should not exclude anyone that can be useful."

"I...have to agree with Pietro, Suzanne can be heavy hitter we sorely need."

Natasha nodded. "Very well, we will put it to a vote later."

She looked to where Ben had been standing he was gone. "Seems our first reservist decided to take his leave."

-SSM-

Ben stood atop a gargoyle, looking over Manhattan. He suddenly heard a familiar laugh, he looked around, but saw no one. His spider-sense screamed a warning, he leaped off the gargoyle, it exploding behind him and covering him in granite dust. He fired a web-line to an adjoining building and swung over to its side where he took hold.

"What was that?" asked Ben.

He looked up and saw a familiar figure streaking through the sky, clad in orange and blue, his yellow face with red eye contact lens staring down at him. The Hobgoblin flew off cackling in the night sky.

-SSM-

Virginia Cadence Potts, CEO and co-majority share holder went into Vincent Stark's office. She looked around for him since he had not shown up for this morning's board meeting. A palm reader was fixed to a spot near his bookcase. She placed her hand on it and the bookcase slid aside. Virginia walked into the dark path until she came to the end. She found Vincent standing in front of an Iron Man armor, different from the one Tony wore. It looked slightly similar to the Silver Centurion unit, but sleeker.

"What have you done?"

Vincent turned, almost as expecting her to find out his secret.

"This is the crowning piece of the prestige I will return to Stark Enterprises, this is the wave of the future – the return of Iron Man!"

End of Chapter One

_Next Chapter Two "Echoes Of Nightmares To Come"_

_Notes: Samantha Kayla Dunbar doesn't exist in the mainstream Marvel Universe, she was born of Franklin Richards Heroes Reborn universe, and was a constant ally of Doctor Doom when he was there. In that reality she had microwave emitting powers, capable of generating throwing shaped microwave energy blades. In my version, she is quite different._

_Unfamiliar middle names for characters listed without ones are based on 'creative license'. Desert Eagle is created and own by Mick Edwards as is Vincent Germane Stark. They are both original creations and have no intended similarities to any existing characters. This includes unfamiliar ret-cons of history during and after the Onslaught saga._

_This fan-fiction is made for fun and is no way to intrude on Marvel Comics copyrights. I do not claim ownership of any of Marvel's licensed catalog of characters, save my own creations and this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ben Reilly, the beguiled clone of Peter Parker finds himself as the sole Spider-Man. With the powers of super-strength, super-agility, enhanced dexterity, super-stamina, enhanced durability, and an early warning danger-sense, Ben Reilly must bear great responsibility with his great power!_

_The Spectacular Spider-Man Chapter Two: "Echoes Of Nightmares To Come"_

_Written By Mick Edwards_

_-_SSM_-_

Ben scratched his head, he could not understand how another goblin could be around. He knew Norman was dead, Peter said Harry was dead as well. He figured whoever this goblin was had to been one of Peter's enemies. Ben made the finishing touches on his work, he had figured out the flaws in their new software, and sent his results to Vincent Stark ad Virginia Potts so they would know what he learned.

Ben slipped on his costume, in the blind spot of the security cameras. He climbed through the high window of the laboratory. Went to the roof where he swung off on a web-line. Some one in armor flew past him, nearly causing him to loose hold of his web-line. Ben flipped, landed on a ledge below. He saw this person wore Iron Man armor, but...Iron Man was dead.

-SSM-

The Hobgoblin sat his mask down, removed his uniform, and strolled into the offices of Oz Incorporated. He turned when his personal assistant walked up to him, she looked him over, he wore a fashionable blue business suit, and his red curls were immaculate. The personal assistant wore a black blouse, skirt, and inexpensive white high heels.

"Mister Ozborn, I have your schedule for today."

"Please, Jen, call me Virgil." Virgil Ozborn smiled and walked in pace with her while she explained his business meetings and other work.

-SSM-

Logan came into the city, he wore a brown leather jacket, a white cowboy hat on his head, a black muscle shirt, black jeans, and brown cowboy boots. He took a taste of the air, prior to hopping on a train into Manhattan.

-SSM-

The Avengers were assembled in the strategy room, they sat around the large table with the massive A on it. The table was made of Vibranium, none of the team members questioned why. They had a big decision to make.

"We all know why we are here, as acting chairwoman I call this meeting into order."

"Our first agenda is deciding the appointment of Suzanne Lauren Sherman aka Savia into our team," Natasha continued. "What say you all?"

Pietro had his legs crossed, wagging his foot impatiently up and down, his arms also crossed. "Aye," he said hastily.

Wanda nodded her head in agreement. So did Bill and reluctantly Dane. Natasha nodded her head.

"We seem to be all in agreement, she will be our sixth member, and will serve the probationary stage."

Natasha and the others turned to the double doors that led into and out of the strategy room. Behind the doors stood Suzanne in her red and white uniform that looked similar to Ms. Marvel first uniform. On her chest was crucifix and on her waist was a white S against the red of her uniform. She wore a white domino mask on her face.

"Come in, Suzanne."

Suzanne walked in, the Avengers welcomed her with hand shakes and congrats. Pietro switched legs and started tapping his feet super-fast impatiently.

"Can we continue already?"

The others gathered back around the table with Suzanne invited and resumed the meeting.

-SSM-

Iron Man came back around and floated above Ben. Ben had no idea what to say, except wave his hand hi.

"Nice to meet you, Spider-Man."

"Nice to meet you too, um."

There was a moment of silence until Iron Man giggled. Ben had no idea if that was normal. He chuckled nervously. Iron Man landed beside him, pulled up the face plate revealing Virginia Potts in the armor.

"You don't know how nerve racking it is wearing this thing," she said. Ben could tell she was nervous, had no clue to superhero protocol.

"I imagine it is, but why are you wearing it?" he asked.

"People need to believe that legacy of Anthony Stark still lives, no one notices Vincent which is not surprising."

"I see..."

An explosion roared from several blocks down from SE's main New York headquarters. Virginia looked at Ben.

"How about a super-hero team-up?"

"Sure," said Ben feeling better since he realized she looked to him for pointers. "Just follow me!"

-SSM-

Logan was face down in the street. His healing factor had been back for a few months, stronger than ever. He got up with his wounds vanishing before onlookers eyes. From the bar, a figure came out wearing a Punisher t-shirt, an MP5 in one hand with an M4 carbine with an M320 grenade launcher attachment. The figure was a man of athletic build, he had a green flak vest that was unzipped, an ammo belt, a small rectangular device on the buckle. Logan got up, dusting himself off. Since his clothing was made of unstable molecules, he didn't have to worry about being buck naked since the clothes were made to last with his kind of troubles in mind. The man had a military cut, fatigues, army boots and a black face paint on his face with a skull paint over the center of his face.

"I don't know who ya think you are, bub, but you ain't the Punisher."

"I think I am," he said. "You picked the wrong person to fuck with mutant."

Logan growled, popped his bone claws, and ran toward the new Punisher. The new Punisher leveled his M4 on Logan and fired another grenade into Logan's chest blowing him backwards. Logan crashed into a car until another grenade him while he was imprinted in the car and stuck. The car exploded outward from the other side with Logan flying through the windows of an apparel store. The new Punisher lay the M4 against his shoulder.

"Consider that a lesson," he said coldly.

"How about you giving me a lesson."

The new Punisher looked up where he saw Spider-Man sticking to the wall of the building just above the first floor where the diner had been. The new Punisher aimed his MP5 only to have it snatched away with a web-line. He moved faster with the M4, firing a grenade at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodged and fired impact webbing at the new Punisher. The new Punisher avoided, his belt released something tiny into the new Punisher's hands, it grew to its normal size. Spider-Man's eyes widened beneath his mask.

It was a Milkor MGL (multi-purpose grenade launcher), he fired volleys of grenades. Spider-Man tried to dodge them and they followed him despite his attempts.

"You can't dodge those, they are smart grenade rounds."

Virginia flew toward the battle when an AI program displayed on her retina. "Variable Threat Assessment AI activated, retina recognized as Virginia Candace Potts, CEO and President of Stark Enterprises."

"What the hell are you?" she asked.

"VTA AI designed to aid Iron Man pilot in variable combat situations."

"Whatever," Virginia said.

"Warning, smart grenade rounds detected."

"What?"

"Smart grenade rounds, AI controlled rounds that can differentiate between ally and foe."

"I'm NOT a computer geek, okay." Virginia began to panic since she had no idea what to do.

"VTA suggests switching to autopilot until pilot becomes more familiar to armor systems."

"Fine, just _do_ it."

"Permission recognized."

Iron Man flew in firing repulsors, destroying the smart grenade rounds. Spider-Man used the opportunity to perform a diving kick into the new Punisher's midsection. He was knocked from his feet and Spider-Man tossed both of his weapons with webbing.

"Had enough?" asked Spider-Man.

"I've only begun," said the new Punisher coldly. He vanished in a flash of blue light. Logan pulled himself from the wreckage, coughing. The two rounds he took appeared to be napalm as well as explosive. Logan's clothes were melted away, he was lucky his healing factor managed to counter-act the burning effect before his skin was vaporized from his body.

"Thanks for the save," said Logan. "Yer scent is familiar, but..."

Logan popped his bone claws. "How do I know you are the real deal?"

"I have no idea how to convince you," said Spider-Man. "I won't fight you."

Logan retracted his bone claws, blood dripped from the skin where they tore through.

"Yea, your the real deal."

-SSM-

Spider-Man sat on a wall listening to Logan's story about why he was in the city. He dropped down, and stood beside him.

"So, you came all this way because this friend of yours is in need?"

"Yeah, she's sick and I can't help her."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" asked Spider-Man.

"Cancer..."

Spider-Man lowered his head, feeling remorse for Logan.

"She asked me if I'd come to protect her and the bar that she and her dad built."

"What were you doing at the diner?" asked Spider-Man.

"The guy bothering here was in there," said Logan. "That kid in the Punisher get-up killed him fore I could have a word with him."

"I wonder who he was..."

"Don't know, but I do know if we meet again." Logan popped his bone claws. "He's toast."

"Think happy thoughts, you are way to wound up Logan."

Logan looked at Spider-Man, an almost suspicious look on his face.

He walked away without saying another word.

-SSM-

Virgil Ozborn watched the video of Spider-Man, the returned Iron Man, and the mutant known as Wolverine battle the new Punisher. Seeing Spider-Man in action allowed him to process the wall-crawler's skills. He turned the video off and smiled.

"So, insect, we will meet more personally and it will be your last day on Earth."

End of Chapter Two

_Next Chapter Three "Situation Green"_

_Notes: The new Punisher is a character of my own creation, and is my copyrighted property. The name Punisher however belongs to Marvel Enterprises inc. I do not claim ownership of the Punisher name, or theme._

_All characters used therein in this story belong to Marvel, and are their sole property except characters of my own creation. This fan-work is in no way attempts to violate Marvel's copyrights and trademarks. It is merely written for enjoyment._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ben__Reilly,__the__beguiled__clone__of__Peter__Parker__finds__himself__as__the__sole__Spider-Man.__With__the__powers__of__super-strength,__super-agility,__enhanced__dexterity,__super-stamina,__enhanced__durability,__and__an__early__warning__danger-sense,__Ben__Reilly__must__bear__great__responsibility__with__his__great__power!_

_The__Spectacular__Spider-Man__Chapter__Three:__"Situation__Green"_

_Written__By__Mick__Edwards_

-SSM-

It had been four months since Ben had faced the new Punisher. Whoever the madman was, he was more equipped than Frank Castle ever was. Ben worked with the staff in the bio labs. They were close to coming up with a cure for HIV, but their experiments in creating better medicines for Parkinsons had failed. With his flexible schedule, Ben left the lab at noon. He decided to take a swing around the city after he had a bite to eat. Checking his mail, he found a post card from Peter and MJ. They wanted him to know that Madelon May Parker was healthy and that they hoped he would come see his niece some time.

Ben wanted to, his personal life suffered because of his work and his time spent as Spider-Man. The temptation was squashed by the fears old enemies would come after them. Best he allow them their happy ending. Changing on the roof of Stark Industries, Ben swung away in his Spider-Man garb.

-SSM-

Virgil Ozborn stared at the portrait of Norman Osborn, the man whom Virgil based his life on. Virgil was what you might call a super-villain stalker and because of this, he was obsessed with becoming the new Osborn and the new Green Goblin. But, a mystery man made him a different offer. He could have the power he craved, all he had to do was redeem the name of the Hobgoblin. Something that seemed so trivial to Virgil. The mystery man kept his promise, so Virgil kept his part of the bargain. With his new company and his equipment. Virgil was ready to take on the web swinger and put an end to his reign of terror on all the goblins.

-SSM-

New York continued to heal from the damage done by Onslaught, a new Avengers team relocated to their new headquarters. Wounds in the people of New York's lives also started to resume some form of normal. Spider-Man sat perched on the edge of the hero monument that lie where the destroyed Baxter Building had been. Dedicated to the heroes who gave their lives for everyone. Ben had memories of them, but he didn't know them as well as Peter did. What he did know is these heroes gave their lives for the city. As Spider-Man, he could no less do the same. Brought out of his brooding thoughts, Spider-Man sensed danger nearby. It was a tense psychic feeling and he leaped off the memorial and swung toward down town where he could see explosions, people screaming. Flying in the sky above on a glider came a hauntingly familiar mask. Spider-Man first thought it was the Green Goblin, but the color was wrong. A pumpkin bomb nearly hit a child, the untimely save by Spider-Man's webbing gave the child the nerve to run.

"Who are you, and why are you trashing my town?"

"You don't remember me? You must really be a new Spider-Man because how could you forget the Hobgoblin!"

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell, but then I've missed some things."

Hobgoblin flew around Radio Music Hall and came back around tossing more pumpkin bombs. Impact webbing meet each bomb in the air causing them to prematurely detonate. Razor bats flew through the smoke, avoiding them with ease, Spider-Man launched himself onto the underside of the glider. Keeping with the momentum, he climbed up behind Hobgoblin, locking him in a hammer lock.

"Give up freak face, or this could get dangerous!"

"Shocks to be you, Spider-Man!"

"Wha-"

It took just a touch on Spider-Man's forearm for the gauntlets Hobgoblin wore to send a powerful electric surge through his body. Spider-Man fell backwards off the glider. His fate being held purely by luck. Call it divine intervention, thank Spider-Man's guts, or believe what you want. Some how, Spider-Man managed to make his severely aching arm move, with two fingers pressing the hidden palm trigger. A web net spread out between the four buildings overlooking the street. Catching him from certain death. Spider-Man lay there his enhanced recuperative abilities helped him regain enough strength to get up. The Hobgoblin had vanished and Spider-Man knew the police would be upon the scene shortly. Managing to fire a web line, Spider-Man swung back toward the New York headquarters of Stark Enterprises.

-SSM-

With the Onslaught affair, it was decided to build upon Ryker's island prison. New York with federal stimulus money upgraded and expanded upon the prison. Adding a kinetic flex barrier that repealed any attempted escapee. Power negation collars and hand bracelets that could only be removed by an ever changing code. The code was randomized letters and numbers nearly impossible to decipher and changed every 20 minutes. The guards were given upgrades to their guardian armor by Vincent Stark. Arc reactors replaced the original power batteries. Their repulsers were modified up to the scale of the Mark six. Boot thrusters were replaced with gravity thrusters. Energy battery cannons manned by experienced military personal. Each cell with super-villain contained in had secondary adamantium bars with chain links preventing them from picking the locks. With advances in metallurgy technology, secondary adamantium had become practically dirt cheap. And preferred to common steels.

Eddie Brock fumed in his cell. The symbiote could not break him free since his cuffs contained sonic pulse emitters linked to the prison's power supply. Food was provided by fully equipped guardsmen. Each cell had its own separate plumbing where the waste was recycled and the recycled water waste was fed back into the sink and toilets.

Even the symbiote was stumped how they would escape. All they knew is that they had time, plenty of time. When the moment arrived, they would find Spider-Man and destroy him once and for all.

-SSM-

Ben arrived, redressed in his clothes. His uniform stuffed in the private locker that only he had access to. The locker had a code lock that would only respond to Ben's voice, and the code he spoke. The locker was not connected to the central power source of the headquarters. It had its own power unit. Entering the lab, Ben saw Pepper Pots viewing the research with Ben's lab assistants. With her, was a woman he knew only through Peter. Felicia Hardy. Peter only said positive things about her, but he never told Ben how beautiful she was. Ben had no idea if Felicia knew about him or not. So Ben tried to play it cool with Pepper introducing them.

"Miss Hardy, this Dr. Reilly, our head scientist and researcher for disease control and other projects."

"Helloooo Dr Reilly," Felicia winked at Ben with a smile on her face. Ben suspected that maybe she did know about him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hardy." Ben nervously shook her hand. Her hand was so soft and she smelled great.

"Please, call me Felicia."

"Felicia is here to look over our security and point out any weaknesses that we may need to improve upon."

"That is...very good of you." Ben was very shy. Felicia was stunning. And he was sure that she noticed. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"I was going to show her around, but if you two want to get acquainted."

"Sure, I have some free time..."

"Thank you, Pepper, I think me and Doctor Reilly should get well acquainted."

-SSM-

Virgil was thrilled that all of his gear worked and on his first try he had managed to injure Spider-Man and escape. Next time, Virgil would make sure that Spider-Man would be dead and his head would be hung on the mantel of his lair to show all the crime lords in New York who is boss. Then the headaches started. He had been having them frequently since using the formula. The cause was unknown, cause he had ran the data several times. Virgil went into the study, sat on his leather back chair. Dropping eyes gave to loud snores.

-SSM-

Ben and Felicia were enjoying a great meal at a quaint local diner called Big Al's. Felicia had the Al special. Two big juicy hamburger patties, with everything on it but pickles and cheese. She is allergic to pickles, and wasn't much a fan of cheese. Ben had the bacon supreme with fries and a soda. His enhance metabolism required him to eat twice what a normal human consumed.

"So how are you adjusting to life in the big apple?" asked Felicia.

"Fine, a friend of Peter's helped create this new life with a social security card, background, and the proper documentation."

"Well, just keep a low profile as you. The FBI is still around and so is the CIA."

"I won't have to worry about them, thanks to the Avengers I got reserve status. Meaning I am exempt from investigation from local authorities and agencies."

"I need to get myself one of those." Felicia brushed her hand against Ben's. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, why?"

Felicia smiled.

-SSM-

Flipping around in his night black costume, the archer shot three explosive tipped arrows at the police, sending their patrol cars into the air. Four officers died from the attack. When the man dressed in black scaled to the top of the building, he looked down at the mayhem he caused. An angler H on his belt buckle. Pulling another arrow from his quiver, the dark clad figure launched it and use the rope to swing from the crime scene.

The next morning on the television, the attack was played by police cameras contained in the squad cars. Ben watched, curious to who the new mask is. Felicia lie in the bed they shared, still sleeping. Getting up from the couch, Ben picked up the rest of his clothes and put the on.

Whoever the new mask in town was, there would be more deaths if Ben didn't stop him/her. To do that, he needed to know the new mask's patterns so that he could catch the villain in the act.

_To be continued..._


End file.
